


Geisha Room

by aoishmex



Category: Alice Nine, D-OUT (Band), Dir en grey, LM.C, Miyavi (Musician), Nightmare (Band), SCREW (Band), Sadie (Band), SuG (Band), the GazettE, vistlip
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Drinking, Grinding, M/M, Mild Language, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoishmex/pseuds/aoishmex
Summary: Tora ducks into an alley for a smoke on his way home from work and meets a gorgeous dancer from a club he's never heard of. A simple card leads him into a new world of strobe lights, dancers, and a connection he can't deny.





	1. Chapter 1

Busy chatter filled the dressing room. Vanities lined the walls for the first room. It flowed into a large oval space with stalls for private dressing. Bright lights lit the vanity mirrors. Makeup and beauty essentials cluttered the counters. Racks weighed with costumed filled the empty space. Men sat before the vanities in costume and makeup, busily working on styling their hair in the limited time they had.

Downstairs, the club itself was slowly filling with customers. The area was bathed in a purple light. Round tables of multiple sizes covered the floor and lined the stage. The bar on the north wall was stocked and the kitchen ready for operation. The stage was pitch black. Bowls with candles had been placed on the outer tables. Menus, programs, and specials were propped up on the tables. The staff was already hard at work.

“Half an hour until show time!” a woman’s voice called through the dressing room.

“Everyone’s here,” Koichi told her. “Shou is helping Toshiya with his obi,” he informed.

Melody looked around the room. “Where’s Uruha?”

“Outside taking a smoke.”

 

Uruha leaned against the club’s alley wall, arms crossed over his chest. The cool air bit at his exposed thighs. His costume consisted of a sleeveless top with a unique zipper on the left side and corset, short shorts, and over-the-knee boots. His hair was styled and his makeup done. The brunet took a long drag from his cigarette, letting it out in a long puff of smoke. His eyes wandered out toward the street at the crowd. When they settled on a man across the alley, however, he could only stare. The man wore a stylish suit, a cigarette held to his own lips. He looked around the busy street until his eyes caught Uruha’s. The brunet’s breath caught in his throat.

The two men continued staring at each other, cigarettes going unused. Uruha wasn’t sure how long they stared at each other. He took one last drag of his cigarette, put it out on the ground, threw it away, and walked over to the man with squared shoulders. The stranger looked at him steadily as he approached, his own cigarette held in hand. The brunet walked up to him until there was less than a foot between them. He felt his heart race. Then he slid a card and 3,000 yen* in to his free hand. “The show starts in twenty minutes, half-price drinks in ten,” he explained. “Show Miyavi my card.” The brunet slid his hand from the other’s and backed away, turning to head back into the club.

Ruki rushed over to the brunet coming back inside. “Oh, my god! Uruha, loosen this thing, would you?” he begged, turning his back to the other and gesturing to the corset around his waist. “I can’t breathe like this.”

The brunet set to work undoing the many strings keeping the corset together. “Going with the bunny outfit tonight, huh?” he observed.

“Mm—at least for my first act.”

“What are you wearing for the other one?” the taller quirked as he began resinching the other’s corset.

“I have the suit-thing without the suit jacket.”

“Oh, the one with the leather gloves.” Ruki nodded. “Done.”

Ruki breathed in relief. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” his friend smiled.

Koichi came up to them, handing Ruki a headband with rabbit ears and a riding crop. “Did you see Masato’s outfit?” he grinned. “People are going to be all over him.”

The brunets looked around the room until their eyes fell on a man with long black hair. The strands that normally fell over his chest were pulled into a low side-ponytail and curled. The schoolgirl outfit was hard to miss. “They’re going to want him to strip as soon as he gets on stage,” Uruha commented.

Ruki scoffed. “People don’t come to see Masato strip; they come just to look at him. The guy is so beautiful they’re afraid if they blink he’ll disappear.”

The other two laughed. Miyavi entered the dressing room. He made his way to Sakito, handing the other a picture. Then he found Uruha. “Nice catch,” the taller man grinned. Uruha raised a brow in question. “There’s a new face at the VIP table.”

 

Shinji stared at the man coming toward him. His cigarette burned in his hand unused. When the man was close enough he could see how beautiful the brunet was. He felt skin against his hand and glanced down when he realized something had been placed in his hand. His brow rose at the brunet’s words. “The show starts in twenty minutes, half-price drinks in ten. Show Miyavi my card.” Shinji watched the man disappear into the club before looking at his hand. He looked at the card and money the brunet had handed him, glanced at the club entrance in thought, and back at his hand.

With a deep breath the black haired man put out his cigarette and headed inside the club. He made his way through the foyer to the tall man sitting behind a tall desk. He, too, had short black hair. Shinji could see several tattoos peeking out behind his clothes. _He must be Miyavi_ …

The man looked at him and smiled. “Welcome to the Geisha Room,” he greeted. “Admission fee, please.” Shinji only stared in to the club as if he hadn’t heard. “Sir?”

“Your dancers are male?” the other asked, finally looking at him.

“Yes. Geisha were originally men. Therefore, the Geisha Room.”

“But… the man I saw wasn’t dressed like a geisha.”

“No, they only dress as geisha on Wednesdays and every third Friday. Would you like to come back on one of those days?” Miyavi suggested slowly.

The man looked at the card and money in his hand. “No… I’d like to see the show,” he decided and handed Miyavi the money.

Miyavi smiled. “Excellent.” He calculated the change before handing it back. When he did, he slid the card in Shinji’s hand in to his own. “Ooh, I see,” he said with a crooked smirk. Shinji scratched at his head self-consciously. “Let me lead you to your table, sir,” Miyavi offered, gave the card back, and led the man through the club. The other followed without a word, looking around at the club as he went. Miyavi stopped at one of the tables closest to the stage and gestured to an empty seat. “Your table, sir. Menus and a program are ready for your convenience,” he explained. Shinji slid into one of the empty seats, bowing to the other two men seated at the table. “Enjoy the show,” Miyavi bowed and left.

A tall brunet looked at Shinji. “A new face at the VIP table,” he stated with a smile. “Sakamoto,” he introduced.

“Amano,” the taller man returned.

“Is this your first time here?” Shinji nodded. “Let me tell you some basics. You’re in time for Happy Hour prices. Drinks and food are excellent and reasonably priced. Mostly, all the dancers do is dance. Only a few strip but no one goes completely nude. If you want a private show slip one of these to the dancer you want,” Sakamoto instructed, picking up a small card on the table. Then he noticed the card Shinji was fiddling with but decided not to pry. “Our server will be here soon.”

Shinji slid one of the menus toward him. He browsed through the options before deciding on what he wanted. “How often do you come here?” the black haired man asked.

“As often as I can,” Sakamoto shrugged. “My boyfriend is one of the dancers; I come to support him.”

“I see.”

A blond man as tall as Miyavi walked up to their table. “Hello,” he smiled at Shinji and began setting food and drinks in front of Sakamoto and the other man. “My name is Maya, I’ll be your server tonight. What can I get you?” he inquired, pad and pen at the ready.

“Egg rolls and a Kirin Black straight, please,” Shinji replied.

Maya nodded. “I’ll have that for you as soon as possible,” he bowed and left.

Sakamoto looked back at Shinji. “So what made you come in?”

Shinji looked at the card in his hand. “One of the dancers.”

“Oh? Which dancer would that be?” the brunet quirked.

“Uruha…”

Sakamoto laughed. “Prepare to be amazed. He’s got two acts tonight—and one is a wet show.”

The taller man’s brow creased. “Wet show?” he repeated.

“It’s when they turn the roof sprinklers on over the stage to make it look like they’re dancing in the rain. You, sir, are going to have some competition tonight.”

Shinji held up the card between his fingers. “What does this mean?”

The brunet leaned over to get a closer look. “VIP cards mean automatic backstage entry. Looks like Uruha has his eye on you.”

“Hmm… Who’s that?” he quirked with a nod of his head toward the short blond across the table.

“That’s Nishimura,” the other replied in a hushed tone.

“As in the record producer?”

“Mhmm. He’s here for Ruki. I don’t know if they’re a couple… but I can tell they have chemistry. I think they even have a code that signifies whether he goes backstage or not.”

“Hmm…”

“You won’t even notice he’s here until Ruki comes over.”

“Which one is he?”

“Short brunet. Act… three, I think,” Sakamoto replied thoughtfully. He pulled one of the programs toward him to make sure. “Yes, act three of twelve. Shou is act five. Here; take a look,” the brunet offered, handing Shinji the program.

The black haired man looked at the laminated paper. He looked at the names on the list, the numbers to the left signifying which act the dancer was. The last three numbers had an asterix next to them. “Does the asterix mean it’s a wet show?” he inquired. Sakamoto nodded. “Uruha, Rui, and Tsuzuku… So they have regular dances and wet shows—except for Sakito. What determines which dancer does two acts?”

Maya’s voice cut in. “Popularity and stamina,” he answered, setting the egg rolls Shinji had ordered in front of him. “I’m sure once you see them for yourself you’ll see why they’re so popular,” the blond smiled as he placed the beer next to the egg rolls. “Aiji got the strobe lights fixed,” he added quickly to Sakamoto. “It’s a good thing you came tonight; he’ll be using them on Shou’s act,” Maya winked.

Sakamoto’s brow rose in interest. “Really?” He looked toward the stage. The lights on the stage lit up, signaling the show was about to begin. “Tell him thanks for me,” the brunet told Maya. The taller man grinned and left the table. Sakamoto looked at Shinji. “It’s show time,” he smiled before focusing on the stage. Shinji took a sip of his beer, breathed out slowly, and turned to the stage.

The first act was a man named Rui. His blond hair was wavy at the ends, his lips painted a pinkish red, eyes accented with matching eye shadow. A sultry woman’s voice began singing through the club speakers as the blond came on stage. Shinji recognized the song as the song the cartoon Jessica Rabbit was famous for. Rui’s dance was slow and sensual to match the song. He shed the coat of his costume almost instantly, letting it fall from his shoulders to the floor, making his way to the nearest pole with a slow strut. Customers cheered the loudest when the blond slid his body suggestively down the pole. Shinji could see he knew how to play the crowd. He could also guess most of the dancers were exceptionally pretty. Most of Rui’s act was dancing, though he had stripped his costume down to a thin button-up shirt and short shorts by the end of the song. The blond sat on the edge of the stage, showing a lucky customer closer so he could pull him forward by his tie. Shinji heard Sakamoto chuckle at the teasing almost-kiss that ended Rui’s dance. The audience cheered as the blond disappeared behind the curtain.

Sakamoto leaned closer to Shinji. “Shou told me Maya and Aiji recruited him. He’s obviously got what it takes.” Shinji nodded in agreement.

The next act was Toshiya. He wore a short kimono, striped stockings, and knee-high platform boots. He was tall, thin, and handsome. By the time he was finished dancing he had several customers riled up and the kimono barely stayed on him. As Sakamoto had confirmed a short brunet was the third act. The rabbit aspect to the costume made Shinji’s brow rise in interest. He couldn’t help looking over at Nishimura as Ruki began his dance. This was the act the blond had the most interest in. His eyes were fixed on the brunet on stage. Ruki’s act seemed to be more about teasing than stripping. Shinji was a bit surprised at how rarely the brunet made his way over to them considering everything Sakamoto had told him. When Ruki did make it over to their table Shinji noticed the smile the brunet gave him, as if he knew something, before turning his attention exclusively to Nishimura. The brunet moved on his hands and knees in front of the blond, still dancing so as not to draw suspicion from other customers. Shinji saw the blond take his VIP card and fold a bill over it before slowly sliding it along the brunet’s side to place the money in his corset. Ruki’s brow rose and he leaned in closer, sliding the riding crop in one of his hands from the other man’s shoulder down his chest as he leaned in closer, whispering something in the older man’s ear. Then he moved away to finish his act. Sakamoto gave Shinji a look equivalent to saying ‘I told you so’.

The following act was a tall man Shinji almost mistook for Uruha at first. The costume was different, however, and another look at the program confirmed the dancer’s name was Sakito. Shinji noticed the different ways each dancer handled the crowd. Their songs were either sensual or more fitting for a club. Sakito was the second dancer to use a pole in his act. Shou’s dance, for instance, was more upbeat and nightclub-like. Even Shinji could appreciate the effect the strobe lights had on his act. Shou was followed by Masato. Many in the audience reacted to his costume alone; a sexualized American schoolgirl uniform with a midriff top, plaid mini skirt, complete with white stockings. He played to his androgyny and the power he held over the audience. He showed off his skin in a teasing manner, unbuttoning his top slowly, showing off his assets. Pieces of his costume went flying in to the crowd. Shinji had to admit he was impressed. Masato was also the first dancer to strip almost completely. When Maya came back with drink refills Shinji heard him muttering something about greedy perverts. He also noticed several pieces of Masato’s costume tucked into his apron.

Since Masato was the sixth act there was a small, ten minute intermission of sorts to let customers and dancers cool down before the next act. Although, in Shinji’s opinion, the break only seemed to make the customers antsy-er than they already were. Sakamoto engaged him in conversation for most of the intermission. They told each other what they did for work, discussed the show, and even managed to get  Nishimura to talk with them. Shinji found him to be pleasingly polite despite his stand-offish first impression. Sakamoto directed Shinji to the restroom, the two of them returning to the table as the stage lights began to light again. A hush was already falling over the crowd. Sakamoto made himself comfortable and gave the taller man a grin. “Brace yourself,” he commented as the stage went dark.

It was time for Uruha’s first act.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora gets a VIP tour of the Blue Room

Rock music filled the club. Strobe lights flashed in sync to the music, revealing the flashing silhouette of someone high up on the farthest pole. The dancer lowered themselves slowly as the song’s intro continued and landed on the stage just as it ended, the pause emphasizing the move, and then the real dance began. Uruha turned and faced the audience. A leather jacket had been added to his ensemble. The brunet strut closer to the audience before making his first provocative move. His dance involved ample his rotations and suggestive moves, the song he danced to being the fastest in tempo so far. He began unzipping his jacket as the song neared the chorus, also going to the nearest pole.

The crowd cheered and whistled in approval. Shinji watched in silence, eyes unable to move off the man on stage. He realized Uruha and Sakito used the poles the most. They also seemed to gather a good portion of their support from exposed thighs. Uruha rolled his body against the pole in a move he would be repeating throughout the song. The chorus ended and he ran his hands from his hair down to his body, ending with an on-beat spread of his legs. Shinji watched, engrossed, glad he hadn’t had too much to drink and was able to enjoy the show more fully. More provocative moves followed and bills were soon sticking out of the garters of the brunet’s boots. The only consistent move of his routine was the one he did on the poles during the chorus. Suddenly the man was in the crowd, making his way toward Miyavi who leaned against the wall less than a foot from the VIP table. Shinji’s eyes widened at t he sight of Uruha pressing his back against the taller man’s chest. Miyavi didn’t miss a beat and unzipped the brunet’s corset. Cheers grew louder as the brunet continued through the crowd.  Bills were stuffed in his boots and garters. Hands became greedy, touching what they could of the man’s exposed skin before he slipped through their fingers. Sometimes he paid special attention to certain customers but never stayed at one table too long.

When the bridge of the song ended Uruha was back on stage. Throwing in another surprise, he focused his attention on Shinji. His dance moves weren’t extremely suggestive though the words were. Uruha flashed him a large smile as he continued his act. Shinji felt himself blush, knowing the brunet had seen his obvious interest. The brunet’s act ended on the pole, the crowd cheering loudly, people rushing up to the stage to add their tips to the money already scattered on the platform. When the song ended Uruha lingered on the stage to bask in the applause and gather the rest of his tips. To the brunet’s surprise he looked up from gathering bills to see Shinji looking at him with a large bill in his hand. He looked at the other as if asking if he was sure he wanted to tip him so much. Shinji gave a small, silent nod. Uruha smiled almost bashfully and moved closer to slide the money in to his own hand. Then he left the stage, cheers and applause following him even when he had disappeared behind the curtain.

 

At the end of the show Sakamoto and Miyavi took Shinji backstage. They showed him each available room, letting him choose which one he wanted to wait in. Sakamoto left them after picking a room himself. Miyavi led Shinji to a room with blue lighting. A long couch covered most of the far wall, matching sectionals in the middle at foot-rest length. Pink lights lit up the walls to add to the blue. Menus were placed on trays on the sectionals. A pole was near the closest wall. At the end of the room was a large soaking tub, champagne on ice, glasses, and a variety of other things.

Miyavi could easily see the other man was impressed with the room. “I’ll let Uruha know you’ll be waiting here,” he said gesturing to the room with a sweep of his arm.

Shinji entered the room. “Wait,” he said, turning around. “What are the rules in here?”

The club-owner smirked. “That’s between you and the dancer.”

 

Uruha zipped up his boots and stood from his vanity. He checked his hair one more time, freshly dried after his wet show. His makeup had also been retouched to perfection. The brunet ran his hands down the torso to smooth out his top. Ruki watched him sympathetically. Miyavi had just told the brunet the VIP customer was waiting in the Blue Room. Uruha had been worried the large tip he got for his first act meant the man thought that was what he was worth and wasn’t planning on staying after the show. That worry was instantly replaced with nervous jitters. The brunet continued to nitpick at his outfit.

Ruki chuckled beside him. “There’s no need to be nervous. He obviously likes what you have to offer. The hard part is over.”

The taller man looked at him. “I really want to do well with him. This guy… he’s something I’ve never known before. He has this air about him that pulls me in.”

“So let him pull you in. The chemistry is there.” Ruki pat his shoulder. “Go get him,” he winked and left to go downstairs.

Uruha took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He fixed his hair one more time, grabbed his personal belongings, and headed downstairs as well. He passed Sakito along the way who also wished him good luck. When he reached the Blue Room he left his things in the hall before stepping inside. The man’s eyes were on him instantly. Again his breath caught in his throat. “Did you like the show?” the brunet asked.

“The show or your act?” the other countered.

“Both,” Uruha replied as he came to stand in front of him.

“Your friends are all very talented. It was interesting to see how each of them handled the crowd differently. As for you… You definitely had all my attention.”

The brunet smiled proudly. “So. What can I do for you, Mr. VIP?”

The man looked up at him. “Why did you pick me?”

Uruha blinked, a bit taken aback. “Well… when our eyes met everything else faded away. It was as if I was dancing. That’s special, don’t you think?”

“Hmm…”

“Tell me your name.”

“Amano Shinji.”

“Amano-san…” the dancer repeated. “What would you like to see?”

Shinji thought about his response in silence. His eyes traveled up and down the brunet’s form. He wore a different pair of boots and short shorts with a zip-up top. He thought back to the show. “Dance for me. The style is up to you.”

Uruha hummed in thought. It was up to him whether he was going to pole dance or lap dance. He found the stereo remote on one of the trays and turned on the music. “What are your rules, Amano-san?” he questioned.

“Your rules are my rules,” Shinji replied easily.

“Oooh, I like that,” the other man grinned playfully. He began his dance, slowly moving his hips side to side with the rhythm of the song. Shinji watched with the same attention as he had during Uruha’s first act. He settled back in the couch, relaxed, eyes focused on the beautiful man before him. Uruha moved closer, waiting until he was just in front of the other before turning around slowly. He bent himself slowly forward giving Shinji a good view as he ran his hands along the inside of his legs. He straightened up just as slowly and turned around again once he was standing straight. The brunet swung a leg in an arc so he could trap the man’s legs between his. Then he rotated his hips while lowering himself almost completely on to Shinji’s legs. His hands ran up his sides to his hair. Shinji could see the man was lost in whatever world he was in. Seeing it made watching even more thrilling.

Uruha unstraddled the taller man’s legs. Instead he wedged between them, lowering himself to his knees. His eyes locked on Shinji’s as he slowly trailed the length of Shinji’s body with his own. Their eyes remained locked until the dancer was hovering above him. He turned his body, using Shinji and the couch for support, head brushing against the other’s shoulder as he slid his back down along the man’s body. Shinji’s breath hitched as he slid to his knees. The brunet’s back arched gracefully as he stretched out a leg to stand up with. He straddled Shinji’s legs fully this time and continued rotating his hips against him. Shinji caught the glint in the man’s eyes when he glanced at him over his shoulder. He wasn’t sure if Uruha was doing a regular lap dance or if his goal was to seduce him. Whether he wanted to admit it or not the second option was making his body warmer already. As if he knew what he was thinking, Uruha scoot his hips back until he was actually in Shinji’s lap. His ass rocked against the other’s groin in a slow, sensual movement. Shinji took in a sharp breath. One of Uruha’s hands moved to the back of Shinji’s neck as he pressed his back to his chest. He rocked his body letting Shinji feel him pressed against him; a sensation the other definitely wanted more of. Uruha sat up again and removed himself from the other’s lap only to turn around once again. He settled himself on Shinji’s legs with a slow move of his hips. It was then Shinji noticed the song ending. He also noticed the brunet’s own excitement.

“Does my weight bother you?” the brunet asked, slightly out of breath. Shinji shook his head. A smile formed on the other’s full lips. He rocked his hips slowly in tune to the new song. This time it gave Shinji a better view of his hips. Shinji was grateful the couch was so large because it allowed him to lean comfortably and gave the brunet ample space to straddle him again. Though Uruha wasn’t straddling him yet he did brace himself with his hands at Shinji’s sides and slowly slid his hips against his groin. Another sharp breath told him the action was appreciated. He repeated the move, his own breath catching at the pleasure it brought.

“Can I touch you?” the man questioned.

A thrill went through the brunet at the thought. “Yes, sir,” he acquiesced with a smile.

Shinji brought his hands up from the couch. He placed them on the brunet’s hips almost carefully. His touch sent sparks through the other instantly. To his surprise Shinji pulled him forward, rocking his own hips up against the brunet’s. Uruha gasped and bit at his bottom lip. “Damn, you’re hot,” the taller man groaned. That earned another rock of the brunet’s hips.

Uruha looked down at the other. They were closer now, allowing him to see the man’s handsome features. He could see the piercing in his lip. His sharp, hazel eyes looking back at him pulled him in more than his aura alone. There was a scent of cologne reaching his nose that he rather liked. The brunet placed his hands on the back of the couch, finding himself leaning forward, silently telling the other what he wanted. Shinji remained still. He looked at the brunet’s plush lips and realized he wanted to kiss him as well. Still he let Uruha take the lead. He was completely under his spell. Uruha leaned forward until their lips were inches away. There was hesitation. A nervous rub of noses. Then a decision. The brunet moved to close the distance and Shinji tilted his head to meet his lips halfway.

A soft moan came from the brunet. Shinji brought his hands to the other’s face and made his kiss more firm. The kisses multiplied, growing firmer, quicker, more eager. The brunet’s hands moved to the other’s chest where his suit met his fingers. A teasing amount of skin peeked out from the button-up shirt beneath. Uruha’s fingers opened what they could of Shinji’s suit coat before moving to the shirt. Shinji’s hands moved slowly from the brunet’s face to his shoulders, from his shoulders to his sides. He felt along the man’s leather top until it changed to smooth skin. His fingers moved along the exposed skin just as Uruha’s hands slipped under his opened shirt to his chest. Electricity ran through him at the touch. Suddenly the hands at his chest were gone and the brunet’s lips left his. Uruha looked down at him as he caught his breath.

At first Shinji wasn’t sure if he had overstepped some boundaries. He was about to pull his hands away when he felt one of Uruha’s own take one off his hips. Shinji’s eyes followed as the brunet moved his hand to the zipper of his top. He looked up at the other, unsure if they were wanting the same thing. Uruha rocked his hips again, eyes never leaving Shinji’s, confirming what he wanted. There was an unmistakable gleam in his amber-flecked eyes; the same gleam growing in Shinji’s own. Keeping their eyes locked the black haired man took hold of the zipper keeping the top on the dancer’s body and slowly unzipped it.

When Shinji had undone his top all the way Uruha took over. He moved the fabric and shrugged it off his shoulders. He smiled as Shinji’s hands ran up from his stomach to his bare torso. His breath hitched at the brief attention to his sensitive nipples. He brought his own hands to the other’s suit and began pushing the coat off his broad shoulders. Shinji removed his hands, sitting up a bit to help the brunet with his task. When it was far enough down his arms he took it off the rest of the way himself and set it aside. Then he pulled the man on his lap closer, taking a nipple between his lips without hesitation. Uruha gasped. His hands found Shinji’s shoulders again and his hips twitched. “Wait… I’m supposed to be performing for you,” he managed.

“Don’t worry about it,” the other dismissed.

The more Shinji teased his nipples the more Uruha’s hips twitched against his. The teasing friction made them both gasp—and made them impatient. “Th-there’s… provisions behind the couch,” the brunet panted. Shinji took the hint and turned to look behind the couch. A small compartment was installed in the division between the wall and the couch someone could have easily mistaken for an ashtray. He found what he needed inside, placed them on the couch before him, and went back to lavishing attention to the brunet’s chest. His lips moved down to what he could reach with kisses and licks, hands moving from the other’s waist to his hips. Shinji’s fingers slid down Uruha’s thighs to feel the skin separating his shorts from his boots. Uruha’s hips arched up off the man’s lap at the touch.

The taller man ran his finger along the beginning of the brunet’s boots. “Is there a way we can keep these on?” he inquired.

 _Kinky. He’s a keeper_ , Uruha thought to himself. “Just slide them off.”

“Do it.”

A shiver went through the other at the authority in Shinji’s voice. He moved off the man’s lap and stood in front of him, hands moving to unzip his short shorts. Then he moved them off his hips, underwear and all, sliding the fabric all the way down his legs until he could step out of them. The only clothing on him now was his thigh-high boots. At Shinji’s prompting he moved back over to the couch and straddled him once again. “Are you sure about this?” he asked.

Shinji looked him over. His long hair fell over his chest. His lithe body was fully on display for him. The black haired man ran his hands down the brunet’s back, fingers dancing over the curve of his spine. He pulled the other closer at the waist and looked up at him. “I’m sure,” he said firmly before pulling him down for another kiss. Uruha returned it, placing his hands on the other man’s defined cheeks. Shinji reached  for one of the provisions he had dug out of the compartment while spreading the brunet’s legs more by spreading his own and was soon circling the other’s entrance with a lubed finger. The brunet’s hips twitched at the sensation. A halting moan came from the dancer when Shinji pushed a finger inside him. “Does it hurt?”

The brunet shook his head. “Keep going,” he assured. The other did, moving his finger inside the other. Soft gasps and moans left him as the man continued. He did his best to keep still as his hips twitched in the man’s lap. Shinji added another finger after adding more lube. Uruha looked at him with an encouraging smile. “You’re good,” he complimented, showing him he was impressed with the other’s skill. Shinji smiled a bit shyly and pressed his lips to the man’s chest again. After more preparation, when the brunet was tingling with arousal and the song had changed at least twice, Shinji removed his fingers from the man’s entrance. The man on his lap watched as he undid his pants. The way he was sitting made it easier to slide his pants down as far as he needed to. Uruha raised a brow at him not undressing completely but supposed he was still self-conscious in some ways. That added to his cute-appeal.

When the taller man was finished undressing he moved his hands to Uruha’s thighs again. The brunet felt a shiver of excitement run through him at seeing what was being offered to him. He scoot forward until his stomach was against Shinji’s chest, took the man’s erection in hand, and guided the other inside him. A groan left Shinji as a moan left Uruha. They took a moment to enjoy the pleasure coursing through them. Shinji wrapped an arm around the brunet’s back and Uruha put one on his shoulder as if bracing himself. Then Shinji moved, thrusting in to the other slow and deep. Uruha’s back arched as a jolt went through him. He gave an appreciative moan. Shinji repeated the action and was soon thrusting in to the other at a comfortable pace. He claimed the dancer’s lips in another kiss, deepening it with his tongue. The hand on his shoulder moved back to his face as the man on his lap responded. Shinji’s other hand gripped the man’s bare thigh. “So hot,” he panted against his lips.

A smile pulled at the brunet’s lips. “Back at ya.”

The comment earned him another heated kiss. Shinji’s arm tightened around his waist. A moan left the brunet when he felt the other picking up speed. He leaned backward and adjusted his hips to accommodate for the change. A slight groan left the other man. Shinji’s free hand continued running over his boot-clad legs and bare thighs. The music from the speakers kept their noises of pleasure hidden from anyone outside of the room. A sheen of sweat was beginning to form on the taller man’s brow. Lighting from the room made the dancer’s body glitter stand out more. The need for air broke the contact between their lips. Their hips slowed, and when Uruha stopped long enough the other made his move.

Shinji’s arms wrapped tightly around the other so he would stay still as he moved. He shifted his legs to lay the brunet on his back on the couch. Uruha’s arms wrapped around his neck, a shiver going through him when the other lifted one of his legs to his chest to lick the back of his thigh. No warning was given as Shinji resumed the pace he had earlier. This time the angle was deeper and faster, causing the brunet to gasp vocally in pleasure. His arms moved from Shinji’s shoulders to rest above his head, eyes rolling to the back of his head with pleasure, moans of appreciation leaving his open lips freely. Shinji pressed sloppy kisses and sharp bites to the brunet’s exposed neck. He felt the man’s body twitch in response in his arms.

Pressure built in the dancer’s lower abdomen. His body quivered and his voice became nothing but moans of pleasure. An occasional chant of the other man’s name mixed in. He shifted his hands to clutch at the corner of the cushion closest to him. More licks to his thighs sent shivers through him. “Close…” he panted.

“Wanna come?” the man above him breathed against his thigh.

“Mm, yes, sir…!”

“I bet you look hot when you cum,” Shinji smirked. “Show me.”

Uruha shuddered at the man’s tone. A few more thrusts to his sweet spot and the tension in his abdomen broke, a flood of warmth spreading though him. His legs quivered in the elder’s hold. Soft moans left his lips as if he was afraid to be louder than the music coursing through the room. A groan left the man above him with the way his body tightened around him. A gasp and moan left the other. “Keep going,” the brunet encouraged.

Not long after Shinji found his own release. A bit of a growl left him as his grip tightened around the brunet’s waist. He stilled his hips long enough to pull out of the other’s body before releasing on the brunet’s flat stomach. Uruha had raised himself on his elbows enough to be able to see. A shiver went through him at the look of pleasure on the other’s face. “Holy shit…” the black haired man panted.

A bit of a giggle left the man on the couch. “Right back at ya.”

Shinji laughed a bit before collapsing against the man under him. Uruha gave a small noise of surprise as he was forced on his back again, a hand coming to the other’s shoulder to steady him. The loud music became more noticeable as their heavy breathing lessened. Uruha reached toward the sectional with the remote on it and turned down the volume. Shinji’s arms wound around the brunet. “Date me.”

Uruha’s eyes widened. “What?”

The black haired man supported himself on his elbows to look down at the other. “Date me. Go out with me. Please,” he repeated. The dancer stared up at him. “You’re beautiful. And the moment I saw you you took my breath away. So, please, date me.”

And suddenly Uruha was blushing. “Okay,” he replied with a large, toothy smile. Shinji smiled back before kissing him. Uruha kissed back. He was still smiling when they pulled away. “We’d better clean up. The club should be closing soon. Would you hand me some tissues?”

“Yeah,” the taller agreed before sitting up and reaching for the tissues behind the couch. Uruha took a few tissues from it to clean himself with. Shinji cleaned himself off as well before straightening his clothes. Then he handed Uruha his shorts.

“Oh, I have street clothes outside the door.” Shinji moved across the room, looked outside the door and grabbed the bag the brunet had left out in the hall. “Thank you,” the brunet said as he was handed the bag.

“Do I tip you for this?” the elder asked suddenly.

The brunet looked up. “Most people do. But you can tip me by paying for dinner,” he suggested.

Shinji smiled. “I can do that.”

Once Uruha had changed in to his street clothes the two men turned off the music and the lights and headed down the hall. “Maybe next time I can show you the overnight rooms and the Red Room,” the brunet commented.

“You have overnight rooms?”

“Oh, yeah. A lot of the performers stay upstairs when they stay late enough. It’s like our private hotel. We have showers, too.”

“And what’s special about the Red Room?”

The brunet smirked. “The ambience.” He took Shinji’s hand in his as they walked through the main floor of the club toward the exit. “Good work, everybody!” he called to the people cleaning up.

“Good work!” they called back.

Uruha waited until the two were out of the club and in the street where they had met. “By the way, my name is Kouyou.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyo and Ruki enjoy the Red Room--and Ruki's teacher ensemble

There was a reason Kyo was Ruki’s favorite VIP. Not only was the tattooed man his constant costumer, he was also the customer who paid him the highest. Those things were nice but they weren’t why the brunet waited to see if the man was in the crowd at his usual seat every night. None of his other customers could make Ruki feel the way Kyo did. Ruki was a diva. He was well aware of it. It worked well for him on stage where he didn’t have to worry about toning it down in case anyone was offended or overshadowed. That was the good part about having his own acts. He tried not to be such a diva when he was with his friends in between acts or outside work. Kyo had caught on quickly that the brunet loved the spotlight. But it wasn’t because Kyo let him have the limelight that Ruki loved seeing him either. It was because he knew what other kind of attention he needed, the attention he craved, and damn did Kyo know how to give it. Ruki didn’t have to be a diva with Kyo. There was no need to put up a front in front of him because Kyo was so down to earth himself. But once in a while the diva in him would slip out only for Kyo to crush it in the sweetest ways possible.

Dear god, Ruki loved seeing Kyo backstage.

Especially when no time was wasted between him entering the VIP room and the two men getting down and dirty. The Red Room was the biggest VIP room in the club. It was appropriately named considering the red lighting and matching décor. A large bed with red covers and satin sheets took up most of the far left wall. Erotic art hung on the walls. A large soaking tub was near the couch on the other far wall. It was bigger than the tub in the Blue Room and, unlike the other tubs in the club, had platform-like steps to make stepping in easier.

Kyo sat on the large bed, hands tugging on the brunet’s third outfit of the night. The dancer’s hands were in his short black hair and working on his clothing as well. Kyo had already undone his suit jacket to make things easier—and faster. Ruki also wore a suit though his overall look was more casual. The glasses he had donned added an extra touch to the whole thing. He looked like a college professor every girl would try to get with. If he had to be honest that was exactly what Ruki had been going for when selecting the ensemble. “Mm, hot for teacher*,” Kyo breathed between heated kisses as he pulled on the tie around the man’s neck.

Ruki smirked against his lips. “Oh, yeah? Feel like earning some extra credit?” he teased.

“Fuck yeah.”

The brunet moaned a bit at the low growl of a reply. He pushed Kyo’s suit jacket off his shoulders to get to the shirt beneath. “Consider yourself in detention,” he said as his fingers worked on undoing the buttons.

Kyo’s brow rose with intrigue. “All right,” the man agreed. “What shall my punishment be today, sensei?”

 _Damn, that’s hot_ , the brunet thought. He moved off the elder’s lap to sit on the bed next to him. Kyo looked at him in confusion, waiting for his instructions. “Dance for me,” the other demanded. “I’ll even let you pick the music.” Ruki was well aware Kyo could move. His dancing wasn’t choreographed or even the same style as his own but it still gave Ruki pleasure to watch. Not to mention it let him see what others saw when he danced on stage. The other stood from the bed, tossing his suit jacket aside before finding the stereo remote. The music in the room changed to something moderate with a heavy base and a definite beat to follow. Ruki thought it was all too perfect. He settled himself comfortably on the bed with his arms behind him and a leg crossed over the other looking at the other intently from behind the thick-rimmed glasses on his face. There was another reason he had chosen this as the elder’s punishment; one he wasn’t going to let on he knew about.

As the song began to play Kyo moved back a few steps to give Ruki the best view. He kept his eyes on Ruki as he began to dance, hips swaying to the beat in his own way. Knowing what Ruki was after he began unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way as he danced. Kyo was not a performer like the brunet on the bed but he was no stranger to strip-teases. So the way he slowly undid each button to slowly reveal more skin an inch at a time still had the same effect. Each roll and pop of the man’s hips matched the beat of the music pulsing through the room. Kyo had chosen something moderate in tempo, heavy in bass, and lyrically fitting for the occasion. Ruki sat with his arms behind him for support. His gaze moved from the man’s eyes and face to his swaying hips where they stayed for a good while before he remembered not to be caught staring. Being watched wouldn’t have bothered the elder in the least. He may not have been a performer for his career but he dealt with them enough to know what they were like—and shared their thirst for the spotlight every now and then.

There was one problem to Kyo’s dancing however. The first song hardly ever played completely before Ruki could keep his hands off the other no longer. The brunet beckoned Kyo back to the bed, hands finding the man’s waist as soon as he could reach. He pressed his tongue flat along the defined muscles at the man’s hips tasting his heated skin. Kisses followed and he could hear Kyo’s breath hitch at the small nip he gave with his teeth. A bit of a growl came from above him as his lips and tongue moved lower. “Tease,” Kyo voiced.

“You’re still in detention, remember?” the brunet reminded. He teased the elder further by running his hands lower along the man’s body. Letting his hands follow the curves from Kyo’s waist to his hips the younger man used his teeth to unfasten the man’s pants. He could already see how aroused the other was, adding to the satisfaction he felt in being given control for the time being. He couldn’t imagine Kyo being willing to give control to others often so he was going to enjoy it while he could. The dancer brought his hands to Kyo’s waistline, kept his eyes on the anticipatory expression on the other’s face, and slowly pulled the pants down just enough to reveal the man’s hard member. Ruki took the hot flesh in hand to give a few slow strokes. Another growl came from the man in front of him. “Who knew you could get so hard from taking your own clothes off,” the younger man teased. Before he could give the other time to reply he ran his tongue along the underside of the man’s cock and took the head in his mouth.

Kyo’s hips bucked in to the wet heat. One of his hands tangled in the brunet’s soft hair. “Shit, Ruki…” he groaned in appreciation.

The brunet swirled his tongue along the flesh as a hum of agreement left him. He loved being able to see the reaction his actions brought him. He teased the head of Kyo’s member a little longer with his tongue before sucking properly. He used his tongue to tease sensitive areas between sucking, setting up a decent pace to give Kyo just enough pleasure to drive him a little crazy. At some point his tongue settled to run flat along the man’s length as he sucked. He took more of the elder in his mouth. A bit of a moan left him at the pleasured expression on the man’s face. The vibrations caused Kyo’s breath to hitch and the grip in Ruki’s hair to tighten. It urged the younger man to do more. Keeping his hands on the elder’s hips the dancer took the rest of Kyo’s length in his mouth slowly so as to drag out the sensations longer. It wasn’t an easy task either, since Kyo was an impressive size considering his lack of height. A growl of a moan left Kyo as the other hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard. Ruki’s plan was to tease; to drive the other far enough that stopping before he went too far would drive him absolutely crazy with need. The twitch of the man’s member in his mouth let him know when he was to that point.

To his surprise however Kyo interrupted. “Enough,” the black haired man growled and pulled Ruki from his member. He took hold of the dancer around his waist, tossed him on the bed with a gasp of surprise in response, and crawled over him in a few swift moves.

Ruki blinked up at him wide-eyed. “I thought you were supposed to be in detention,” he commented in a feeble attempt to retain control.

Kyo pinned the brunet’s wrist up by his head. “I never <i>was</i> good at following rules,” he smirked before crushing Ruki’s mouth with his own in a heated kiss. Ruki didn’t dare move his hands even when his wrists were freed. Kyo made swift work of undoing the other’s pants, pulling away from their kisses briefly to pull the garment off. He looked Ruki’s nearly naked form over, carnal desire burning in his eyes, sending a shiver of excitement through the other. Again he hovered over him with a smirk on his lips. “You’re pretty hard for me not having done anything to you,” he teased.

The younger man blushed.”You know how excited I get for you.”

“You bet I do,” Kyo affirmed and claimed his lips in another kiss. Ruki moaned in to the contact. Kyo’s hands at his wrists kept him from touching him as the kisses continued. Lube and a condom had already been tossed on the bed before Ruki had even entered the room. Kyo had hidden them under one of the pillows to keep an element of surprise. He let go of one of Ruki’s wrists momentarily to pull them out of their hiding place. The kisses distracted the brunet from what was to come next. It wasn’t until the elder had one lube-slicked finger at his entrance that Ruki realized what was happening. A long moan left him as the digit pushed inside him. His free hand moved to the elder’s shoulder. A pleased snicker left the man above him.

Kyo moved his finger in and out slowly. Groans and whimpers of frustration left the man beneath him. He broke the contact with their lips so he could look down at the other as he pleasured him. He added a second finger just as slowly, thrusting with them a few moments before working to give more pleasure. Ruki twitched beneath him. The slow thrusts were pleasurable but oh so torturous. The brunet looked up at Kyo, biting his lip at the dark look in the elder’s eyes. “This is what you get for teasing me… sensei,” the other told him, voice low and husky.

“Oh god…” the dancer moaned.

“You like that, do you?” the elder teased, knowing full well what the answer was. Ruki could only nod in response. “Well… sensei… you might think you’re in charge,” Kyo spoke, dragging the words on as he leaned in to whisper in to the dancer’s ear, “but I have you completely under my mercy.” He gave a quick, hard thrust with his fingers and Ruki let out the most vocal moan he had yet. Kyo removed his fingers. “On your stomach,” he instructed. Ruki did as told, pausing to remove the shirt completely off his body before getting in position. Kyo rolled the condom on his hard cock and slicked it with more lube. A shudder went through the brunet at the feeling of the other teasing his entrance. The elder raised Ruki’s hips where he wanted them and leaned over his small form. Ruki braced himself by holding to the sheets below. Slowly Kyo pushed inside, filling the other inch by inch, causing a prolonged moan to leave the man beneath him. Shocks and jolts ran through their bodies. The elder gave Ruki a few moments to adjust before pulling out slowly. Thrusting back in with one motion he soon built up a moderate tempo. One hand supported his weight against the mattress while the other held to Ruki’s hip to keep him in place. The brunet’s pants and moans were muffled in to the sheets. Kyo said nothing more as he focused on giving both of them the pleasure they were after. By now he knew the angles that worked best for Ruki. At first it had been Ruki who wanted to please, but before long it had become a goal for both of them to please the other. It was still a challenge to see which angle worked for both of them. Once Kyo fixed Ruki’s hips where he wanted them the brunet made sure to keep them there.

Ruki brought one of his hands to the back of Kyo’s leg. He held to the flesh to keep Kyo against him, moans still leaving him as the other thrust in to him. The elder let go of his hips to brace himself with both hands next to the brunet’s shoulders. Ruki’s forehead pressed in to the mattress. His free hand clung to the sheets, twisting the fabric in his grip as pleasure filled his body. “Oh, god…” he gasped as Kyo picked up the pace. He thrust in to him harder and deeper and all Ruki could do was hold on. A hand tangled in his hair and tugged, telling the brunet to change his position. He followed Kyo’s hand holding to his hair until he was on his knees with his back arched and knees spread even more. Kyo himself moved until he was almost sitting on the back of his legs so his hips were still level with Ruki’s. The angle was now deeper and gave the elder more leverage to thrust in harder. Ruki’s voice grew louder. Pleasure built quickly with each of Kyo’s thrusts. Suddenly the elder slowed, rocking his hips torturously slowly. “Harder,” the brunet begged.

Kyo complied without a word. Again he took hold of the man’s hip, keeping the younger man from moving away from him as he thrust in hard and fast. A few obscenities left the brunet but Kyo paid them no mind. He continued the rough pace, slowed to hear the younger begging for him not to stop, and picked up again. The brunet wanted to glare at him for teasing him in the way he was but was unable to with the way Kyo held to his hair. The elder thrust in to him repeatedly and both felt the pressure building too fast. Again the black haired man slowed his hips giving them both time to catch some breath. Ruki held to the sheets, panting for breath. For a few moments the two stayed the way they were, letting their bodies calm down from the onslaught of pleasure so they could make the pleasure last as long as they could.

When he was ready the black haired man let go of Ruki’s hair to guide him on all fours. It was a welcome change in the position of the brunet’s back. He kept his legs spread as far as he could and supported himself with his elbows against the mattress. Kyo pushed in him slow and deep, a groan leaving them both, winding an arm around the younger man’s torso to hold him closer. Before Ruki could be distracted by the pure intimacy of the moment Kyo’s hard thrusts took his breath and concentration away. His legs quivered with the threat to close from the jolts of pleasure running through them. A brief hum from the elder told him to keep his legs the way they were. Never had Ruki had a customer he could communicate with without words even in the heat of things. Keeping his legs spread was easier than keeping his weight on his arms. With Kyo still holding to his torso the brunet’s arms buckled under him causing him to lower himself on to his elbows to give him better support. Kyo adjusted to the new position instantly. Again he took hold of one of the younger man’s wrists to keep him from moving. The brunet’s body tingled with increasing pleasure.

Several hard thrusts later the younger man could feel his abdomen beginning to tense with impending orgasm. His legs twitched and quivered more noticeably than before. Kyo noticed the change but didn’t let up on his thrusts one bit. Ruki’s moans were almost constant now. The elder was beginning to feel the same tightening in his own body. His free hand tangled in Ruki’s hair and pulled. The other gave a hiss and a moan at the sensations that followed. Kyo always tended to get rougher when he was nearing release. “Mm, fuck yeah,” the brunet encouraged.

Kyo’s next move surprised him. Ruki felt the man’s weight settle completely on his own, lowering him back on to his stomach. The hand in his hair remained, the elder’s lips coming to the skin of his neck with sharp bites that made the brunet weak. He soon realized the new angle was even deeper than before. Direct pleasure to his sweet spot and constant friction to his member made his release grow closer. “So… deep…!” Ruki managed between constant moans.

 “So hot,” the black haired man breathed against his neck.

“Make me cum,” the younger demanded.

A brief chuckle came from the man on top of him. “Diva.”

Ruki could tell it wasn’t an insult. If anything he felt it was meant to be endearing. Kyo thrust in as hard and deep as he could. Ruki’s grip on the sheets tightened. Moans of ‘oh god’ and the brunet’s favorite expletive left his lips like a small mantra as the pressure in his stomach grew tighter and tighter. Just as Ruki’s body tensed Kyo gave one last thrust. Then all the pressure released in delicious waves of ecstasy through their bodies. Hips bucked and legs quivered. A long moan came from the man pressed to the bed. Another was muffled in to his neck. Pants of exhaustion mixed with the music coming from the speakers. At length Kyo released his hold on Ruki’s hair and wrist, wrapping his arms around the other instead with a satiated sigh. Ruki looked off in to the distance as his blurry vision cleared and he was able to think again. “You passed…” he breathed.

Another laugh came from the other. “Best detention ever.” The two men laughed. Kyo lingered on top of him a few more minutes as they caught their breaths before unwinding his arms from around the younger man and lifting off of him. Ruki felt the cool of the room against his heated skin immediately. It made him want to curl under the covers and stay there so he wasn’t cold. A glance at the nearby clock told him it was too early to decide to stay the night at the club. Reluctantly he moved himself in to a sitting position. Kyo was already working on cleaning himself off so he could get dressed. He passed the brunet some tissues and Ruki began cleaning himself as well. Kyo pulled on his pants. The room was in silence. Awkward silence. He picked up his shirt, glancing over his shoulder at the brunet as he began buttoning it up.

Ruki found his own pants and pulled them on. His movements were slower than Kyo’s—noticeably so. <i>It’s always like this…</i> the brunet thought with an inward sigh. <i>It’s wham-bam-thank-you-sir and out he goes. And who knows when he’ll actually come back to the club this time. Sometimes it’s weeks. I guess I should be glad it wasn’t several months this time…</i> An audible sigh left him as he pulled on his suit pants. He knew Kyo’s work prevented him from coming by as often as he would like. He understood the elder’s business was demanding. It was the diva in him that wished he could see him more often no matter how demanding the man’s job was. He knew it was selfish of him but he couldn’t help it.

Kyo heard the brunet’s sigh. He glanced at the clock for a moment. “Why don’t we go for some late-night coffee and go finish cleaning up at my place?” he voiced.

“Why don’t you stop beating around the bush and ask me out already?” Ruki responded bluntly as he pulled on his shoes. Kyo’s brow rose. The brunet paused as he realized what he had said. An instant blush took his cheeks.

“I just did,” the elder pointed out. The brunet refused to move, too embarrassed to look at him. Kyo let out a sigh of his own and moved back toward the man on the bed. He sat down beside him whether the younger was looking at him or not. “How long have you wanted more?” he asked patiently.

Ruki tucked some hair behind his ear. “A couple months now…”

“You should have said something,” the other insisted.

“No… We’re not supposed to develop feelings for customers…”

“But I’m not just a customer to you… am I?”

“No…”

Another exhale left the elder. “A couple months, huh…?” he repeated. Ruki fiddled with the tie in his hands. “Well since we both feel the same way there’s no reason to hide it anymore.”

Ruki turned to look at him wide-eyed. “Really?”

Kyo nodded. “I should warn you: I’m not very optimistic. I expect everything to end badly because I can never accept things will stay the way they are when I’m happy. You might have to reassure me you’re not going anywhere quite often.”

“I can do that,” the brunet nodded, determined. “And you should know I’m more of a diva off the stage and out of the club than you would think.”

Kyo gave a confident smirk. “I think I can handle you.”

The younger man laughed. Then he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the elder’s lips. “I would love to go out for coffee.”

  

 

 

*Van Halen reference


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manabu's special birthday gift

Sakito made his way out of the dressing room into the main room. His costume was properly attached to his slender form, the outfit designed to show off that form with plenty of exposed skin. A skirt hid a pair of skimpy shorts. The top ended before his ribs did. Like Uruha would he wore a jacket that would be discarded early on in the show. The black haired man sat in front of his designated vanity to do his makeup. He ignored the general ruckus and conversation around him so he could focus. Though the costume was elaborate his makeup was simple. It was done in no time. The man took his boots out from under the vanity and stood so he could put them on.

“I don’t know how you can handle those braids, Sakito,” Rui said with a shake of his head as he sat down at the vanity next to him.

“They’re not as heavy as they look,” the taller man replied as he slid on one of the boots. They went just over his knees so his thighs showed. He began tying the strings on the first boot, glancing at Rui as the other touched up his hair and makeup. He did the same with the other boot. Just as he had tied the last string a figure came up behind him, causing him to turn around in question.

Miyavi smiled. “You’ve been requested for a lap dance,” he announced. Sakito’s brow rose in confusion. “Well, they requested someone who was sensitive and not too pushy. You’ve been tipped in advance. This is your target,” the man explained before handing him a picture.

Sakito took the picture, lowering his leg off the chair he had it propped upon before looking at it. A man with silver colored hair looked back at him. A piercing was under his bottom lip. “Okay,” the dancer said simply.

“Great! It’s a surprise for his birthday. I suggest you do your tribal music for that act,” Miyavi grinned.

“Sure.”                                                                                                                                                                      

“Cool,” the man said and moved on to Uruha. Sakito continued looking at the picture to memorize what the man looked like.

Uruha’s voice caught his attention. “Special costumer?” he asked.

“Lap dance,” the other specified. “Miyavi says his friends requested one for his birthday. Miyavi decided on me, I guess.”

“He’s going to have a show he’ll never forget,” the brunet smiled encouragingly.

“Thanks,” Sakito smiled and put the picture in his vanity drawer.

Uruha raised a brow. “Are you allowed to keep that?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” his look-alike said bluntly. Uruha laughed and followed him downstairs to go wait backstage.

 

Reika bounced over to the VIP table. “Hi, guys!” he grinned.

“Hey!” a chorus of ten greeted.

“Looks like the gang’s all here—couples included,” the server said as he looked at the group. He gave Byou and Mao a nudge at his comment. “You two are probably here to get some inspiration for the bedroom,” the blond said as he readied an order pad. The others laughed. “I’m surprised you decided to come here, Manabu. You’ve always been so shy.”

The silver haired man shrugged. “It’s my birthday. I want to make it special,” he replied.

Reika smiled. “It will be. The food is excellent and you get to see lots of pretty guys with great bods strut their stuff. What’s not to enjoy?”

“Any other rules we should know?” Mizuki asked.

“Servers are off-limits to touching. You can mess with me, though, since the owner knows you’re my friends. Oh! Your first round of drinks is free, Mane’s are half-price all night. Happy birthday,” the blond replied with a wink. The other man smiled. “Ready to order?”

“Almost,” the men told him.

Reika leaned in to Kazuki’s ear. “Miyavi says everything is ready to go. Act four is your guy,” he told him quietly.

The brunet nodded. “Awesome. Do you think he’ll like it?”

“Don’t worry. He’s in good hands.” He straightened up and began taking the group’s order.

 

Sakito watched as Rui went through his act from his view backstage. He would be waiting a little over fifteen minutes before going on stage himself. Toshiya stood in line in front of him, twiddling with a long strand of dark blue hair. Ruki and Uruha came up behind him. “Hey,” the man greeted as Ruki took his spot in front of him.

“You’re never late, are you?” the man asked.

“Not if I can help it.”

“What did Miyavi talk to you about?”

“A lap dance.”

Ruki raised a brow. “Isn’t that usually reserved for whoever tips the best?” the brunet quirked.

Sakito kept his eyes on the stage. “It’s prepaid for, as a birthday surprise,” he explained easily. “Who’s the new guy at the VIP table?”

Ruki adjusted his rabbit ears. “That’s Uruha’s catch. Found him outside the club.” Sakito looked at Uruha in surprise. The brunet nodded, a bit of  a proud smile on his face. Ruki spoke again. “There’s a big group at the second VIP table. Is that your audience?”

The two taller men looked toward the table in question. “He’s in there,” the dead-lock haired man replied teasingly.

“You can bet we’re going to find out,” Ruki said. He never was one for vague replies when he really wanted to know something.

“I already know who it is,” Uruha stated. Ruki gawked in surprise. “Rui’s done,” the tall brunet announced. The three greeted the blond as he came backstage after finishing his act. They gave Toshiya encouragement as the kimono-clad man psyched himself up for his act. “Do you think Kaoru has him take his costumes home for a private show?” Uruha asked once the blue-haired dancer was on stage.

“Definitely,” Sakito and Ruki replied in unison. “Are you both pole dancing for your first act?” the short brunet asked next.

The two taller men nodded. “My next act is a wet show. It’s harder to grip a pole when you’re soaking wet,” Uruha explained.

Sakito nodded in agreement. “Miyavi wants me to wear my tribal costume for the lap dance. If it weren’t for the music being modern I would be belly dancing instead of stripping.” The two brunets laughed at the truth of the statement. The difference was there was less to Sakito’s costume than there was to a belly dancer’s costume. It had no top, and aside from the thick fur pelt and short shorts the outfit was nothing more than an easily removable skirt. As Toshiya was finishing his act Ruki began psyching himself up for his act. Soon Toshiya came backstage, the kimono on his body barely secured. “Break a leg,” the look-alikes told their friend. Ruki smiled, waited for his cue, and stepped on stage.

 

Reika brought his friends their food and drinks just as the first act was ending. The ten men helped him remember who had what to help him empty the heavy tray in his hands. Some of them commented on Rui’s good looks. “Sorry boys, most of the dancers are seeing someone,” he told them.

“Why haven’t you found a date?” Kei teased.

“I bet he’s seeing one of the dancers,” Jin grinned.

Reika shook his head at them. “Enjoy the show. I’ll be back to check on you every other dance.”

“Thank you,” the men told him and the blond left the table.

“So what’s this dancer’s name?” Mizuki asked.

Kazuki looked at the program. “Rui.”

“Nice costume.”

Around the third act Mao leaned over so Manabu could hear him. “Are you having fun yet?”

Manabu gave a bit of a shrug. “I’m still having mixed feelings,” he admitted. “But I’m starting to,” he promised.

“Good,” the blond grinned and turned his attention back to the stage at Byou’s prompting.

The group paid attention to the act going on stage. They watched the way Ruki handled the crowd. Cheers filled the club as Ruki finished his act and left the stage. Some silence followed as the stage was readied for the next act. Kazuki gave the others a look so they would pay attention to the upcoming act. The club went dark. Then a spotlight appeared center stage. The silhouette of a taller dancer than Ruki could be seen through the closed curtain. Music began to fill the club and soon the silhouette was dancing.

At first the act consisted of very impressive pole work. The dancer did much more than any of the performers before him. The moves were complex but graceful, proof of hours of practice and skill. The dancer spun down on the pole until he could set his booted feet effortlessly on the stage floor. Then he circled from the back of the pole to the front where he dropped in to a squat with a spread of his long legs. Cheers grew as the audience waited eagerly for the spotlight to drop. Manabu and his friends waited as well. The silhouette pulled itself up slowly with hypnotic movements of its hips back in to a standing position. The spotlight was taken away, and when the lights came back on the stage the dancer was on the other side of the curtain, finally in full view of the audience.

Sakito’s transition from the pole and lighting to an open stage and multiple lights was effortless. His vision was clear and focused. The pole dance portion of his act had taken the song to the chorus, light transition included. Now he was able to pick up from the second verse. Slow, erotic moves flowed to the beat. The jacket of his costume was lost first. His long legs were utilized often. He twisted, bent forward and backward, dropped to the floor. His flexibility was definitely an asset. The chorus was faster than the verses and so was the succession of his movements. The stripping was drawn out due to the lack of clothing to begin with. Kazuki noticed how Manabu sat at rapt attention as the tall man took off the skirt around his hips and tossed it aside. He could also swear he saw Sakito lock eyes with the silver-haired man. Though there were hundreds of people in the club so he couldn’t be sure. By the time Sakito’s act was finished he was down to a skimpy pair of spandex shorts and his boots. Cheers and applause followed him off the stage. Kazuki knew he and his friends had been assigned the perfect performer to surprise Manabu by the look on Manabu’s face.

The man took in an awed gasp. “Wow…”

 

Sakito hurried to get changed between acts. He didn’t have time to shower so he had to settle for sanitary wipes to get rid of the sweat that had formed on his skin. He put on a new pair of spandex shorts and wrapped a new skirt over it. Several hands worked to undo the braids from his hair. The man slipped on the anklet and other accessories belonging to his outfit. His short hair was straightened as he redid his makeup. Soon a long, straight black wig was secured to his head.

“Thanks, guys,” Sakito smiled as he stood from his vanity.

Koichi stopped him. “Body glitter!” he reminded. Sakito turned and Masato spritzed his skin with the body glitter spray. “Fur boa,” Koichi said and handed the dancer the fur prop to complete his outfit.

“Break a leg!” a chorus followed Sakito down the stairs.

 

“Refills!” Reika said cheerfully as he came back to the table. Empty glasses were handed to him in exchange for fresh ones.

Kazuki blinked as a drink was set in front of him. It wasn’t what he had ordered for the night. In fact it was quite a bit more expensive which was why he had opted out of it—no matter how fond he was of the drink. “I didn’t order this,” he informed his friend.

The blond was unfazed. “Oh, I know. One of our bartenders took a liking to you.” His friend blinked in surprise. “He’s the one with the pink in his hair.” Kazuki turned to look behind him toward the bar. Sure enough, a handsome man with pink tipped layers of black hair was looking at him as well. The man gave a smile and a wink. Kazuki returned it with a sheepish smile before turning back around. Reika spoke up. “That’s Aoi. He says to enjoy the drink whether or not you’re interested in a date. If you _are_ interested you can wait until I get off work at 2 am. I’ll tell my boss you’re my ride home.”

“Thanks,” the brunet said.

Reika turned to Manabu. “Enjoying the show?” he asked.

Manabu nodded. “Yes.”

His friend grinned as the current act ended. “It’s about to get a lot better,” he said and left again. Manabu’s brow creased in confusion wondering what the blond meant by that.

The previous act’s song had been upbeat rock. The next song that began to play was slow and sensual. Again a spotlight highlighted the dancer, though this spotlight was a soft blue. Manabu and his friends sat up in attention. The silver-haired man missed the excited looks shared by his friends. Sakito stood on stage in a seductive pose. His bare chest was covered by the thick fur boa, the fringe of a thick shawl hiding his eyes. The dance began and the shawl was slowly dropped as he began to dance. He slid his hands seductively down his torso, hips moving along with the beat. This act definitely involved more hip movement than his last act did. The lighting helped with the mood of the song. The shawl was replaced by the boa and whistles came from the patrons at the sight of his bare torso. Sakito teased the men on the outside of the stage, getting just close enough for them to slip their money in to his skirt.

Manabu watched, entranced by the beautiful man on the stage. He could see the easy power he had over the audience by the way they were ready to tip him. Before the song had reached the first chorus Sakito was at the edge of the stage near Manabu’s table. He slid effortlessly off the stage on to the main floor. To Manabu’s surprise the man walked toward him. Kazuki pushed his friend’s chair further out from the table and toward Sakito. Before the other had time to react Sakito was in front of him. Manabu had to crane his neck up quite a bit because of how tall the dancer was. Even in the dim lighting he could see the length of Sakito’s hair and the jewel in his navel.

Sakito gave him a bit of a smile as he continued his dance. He moved his hips in a clockwise motion, hands moving from his head down to his chest. Then he placed them on Manabu’s knees. A small jolt went through the smaller man. Sakito kept his eyes on him, letting him know he was in good hands, all the while moving along to the music. His hips moved counter clockwise next as he bent down to look the other in the eye. Manabu simply watched. His heart beat with anticipation. The dancer moved to straddle him, removing the boa from his shoulders to run it along Manabu’s shoulder’s instead. The cheers and whoops of encouragement from the crowd went unnoticed.  Sakito took the boa back on his own shoulders and turned so his back was to Manabu. For a moment the man was upset the show was over so soon. But Sakito wasn’t finished. He lowered his hips until he was just barely on Manabu’s lap. He grinded against the other teasingly, hands occupied with his hair and boa.

The music and crowd were lost to both of them. Sakito continued his dance, making eye contact with Manabu every chance he could. Manabu did the same. His heart picked up with every glance they shared. His breath caught whenever the taller man rubbed against him with his body or hips. Sakito could tell Manabu was nervous and unsure of what to do. As cute as that was he knew Manabu would enjoy himself more if he loosened up. He rolled his body up the other’s so his lips would be level with his ear. “Relax,” he told him calmly. He made sure to look at Manabu as he pulled away, twisting his body to face the rest of the crowd before he was standing completely. Sakito dropped to the floor with his hands going down his legs as they spread out and came back up. He swished his hips from side to side while backing up, looking behind him before sitting on Manabu’s lap. He took the shorter man’s hands from where they rest on the chair and moved them to his bare thighs. He guided them up the expanse of skin while moving his hips against him. More cheers came from the crowd and Manabu’s friends. Reika had come by as well to see the show. He was left staring with the few others in surprise at Sakito’s actions.

Normally customers were not allowed to touch the dancers unless in a VIP room—even if they were receiving a public lap dance. And Sakito was known to be very selective of who he let touch him. In fact, no matter how much he flaunted his beautiful body, he hardly ever let anyone touch him. That was why Reika was so surprised. As Sakito slid off Manabu’s lap he let go of the shorter man’s hands to let them trail off on their own. He moved to the side and swung his leg out to straddle Manabu so he was facing him. Again he took the man’s hands in his, this time bringing them to his torso. A smile took his lips as Manabu slid his hands down the expanse of smooth skin of his own volition. What Manabu did next was a pleasant surprise.

Manabu ran his hands all the way down Sakito’s body to his hips. His fingers tugged just barely at the knot keeping Sakito’s skirt on his body. The dancer nodded and the silver-haired man pulled the knot loose. The fabric slipped off Sakito’s body. Manabu kept his hands on Sakito’s bare thighs as the man undulated and rocked his hips against him. They were close enough now that Manabu could see the glitter sparkling on the other’s flawless skin. He noticed the beauty marks dotting his neck, the taut muscles of his stomach, the pleasant scent coming from his body. The song was nearing an end and so was the dance. Sakito gave a mischievous smirk as he stood slightly from the shorter man’s lap. His hips moving slowly to match the tempo of the song he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his spandex shorts. Manabu’s breath caught as Sakito pulled the hem down along his hips in a teasing manner to show skin no other customer had seen. A blush spread on his cheeks and he swore he saw Sakito chuckle at the sight.

The song reached its ending chords. Sakito rolled his body along Manabu’s one more time, once again leaning in to the man’s ear. “Happy birthday,” he told Manabu. He gave the other man a wink and a genuine smile as he pulled away. Cheers and loud whistles followed the final note of the song he had been dancing to. Sakito cast Manabu one last glance over his shoulder before making his way through the audience to gather the frantic tips being waved toward him.

Reika moved over to Manabu. “Dude! He must _really_ like you! Sakito never lets a customer touch him even if they are getting a lap dance!” Manabu looked at his friends, the blush still on his cheeks. The color deepened as he realized what the blond had said.

 

Two in the morning rolled around sooner than Sakito thought it would. He had gotten in a good shower after performing some more lap dances for other customers who had paid enough. None had been allowed to touch him but he had still gotten high tips from them all. Now his natural hair was dry and straightened, wigs put away and set in storage for another time. His clothing was casual and comfortable; a dark pair of jeans, a loose top, and a zip-up hoodie. The man let out a tired sigh as he gathered his bag and made his way downstairs.

The main floor was busy with staff performing clean-up duties. Some of the dancers who had lingered behind were helping as well. Most of them did so anyway because their partners were part of the staff. It was a nice setting in Sakito’s mind. None of them had started as couples but had grown in to them as the club took off in popularity. A few of them were either partner-less or had a partner outside of the club. Shou and Saga were the main example of that scenario. Toshiya and Kaoru, the bar keep, were the first established couple. Several others followed, such as Die and Shinya, Aiji and Maya, and eventually the rest. The only ones without partners were Aoi, Sakito, Uruha, Ruki, and Masato. Koichi, the costume supervisor with bubblegum pink hair, and Tsuzuku sat at the edge of the stage talking with large smiles. Toshiya and Shinya were helping clean up the bar. Rui stood by the railing of the incline leading from backstage to the main floor. Sakito watched him take a swig of a water bottle as he watched the others move about. He glanced over at Sakito as he walked over. “Poor Masato,” he said, turning to look at the floor. Sakito’s eyes followed. “He doesn’t have anyone and everyone around him is so happy.”

“Someone’s going over to him.” The two watched as a short blond just a little shorter than Masato walked up to the black haired man. He pulled out the tie that went with his schoolgirl outfit. Some words were exchanged before the blond bowed. Masato looked visibly delighted and embarrassed at the same time. “My guess is the blond asked him out.” A chorus of ‘awws’ came from the people close enough to have heard the conversation. “And Masato said yes.”

Rui gave a large smile. Then he turned back to Sakito with a knowing glance. “I take it your lap dance was a success.”

“How did you know about that?” the taller asked.

“Your customer is still here.”

Sakito blinked slowly in confusion. “What?” he asked, the words not registering in his tired mind.

Rui pointed toward the bar. “See the brunet flirting with Aoi? Birthday boy is near the end of the bar just a few feet away talking to Reika.”

Tohya joined in on the conversation. “Those two have been here all night. I think you made an impression,” the server smiled at Sakito. “Ready to go, babe?”

“Yup,” Rui smiled and slipped under the incline rail to join his boyfriend. “See you later, Sakito. Good luck,” he said and led the other man across the floor.

Sakito looked over at the silver-haired man sitting at the bar. A tingle of anticipation went through him. He took a breath to calm himself and walked down the rest of the incline toward the other.

Manabu saw him coming. He stood from his chair, quickly straightening his clothes and appearance before Sakito was directly in front of him. He looked up at the other in surprise. “Oh… The black hair was a wig.”

The taller man nodded. His own hair was much shorter and a red auburn color. “What can I do for you?” he asked politely.

“Oh. I, uh…” Manabu looked down at his hands nervously. “I wanted to… thank you… for going along with my friends’ surprise for me. I definitely wasn’t expecting it… but I did enjoy it,” he managed to say, another blush taking his cheeks.

Sakito thought the sight was unbearably cute. “Would you like to get some coffee?” Manabu looked up in surprise. “There’s a place just down the street that’s open 24 hours.”

“Like a date?” the shorter man quirked instantly.

Sakito grinned. “Exactly.” Manabu gave a small squeak as the color in his cheeks deepened. Sakito couldn’t help the laugh that left him. “My god, you’re cute. Would your friends mind if I take you home?”

Reika piped up next. “Not at all. Go have fun you two,” the blond smiled.

The two nodded and Sakito led the way out of the club. The early morning air was cool and fresh. The men walked across the street and toward the coffee shop. “I’m Sakito,” the auburn haired man introduced.

“Manabu,” the man said next to him.

“Happy birthday, Manabu.”

 

 

 

-Song inspiration: Act 1—Champagne, by Niykee Heaton, Act2—Body Party, by Ciara


End file.
